Dni 23-26 (4. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'W poprzednim odcinku odbyła się fałszywa eliminacja… ''Pojawiają się fragmenty, w których Angelika i Brooke zostają „wyeliminowane”. 'Lektor: '''Brooke oraz Angelika opuściły dom Wielkiego Brata tylko po to, żeby chwilę później tam wrócić, ale w tajemnicy przed pozostałymi uczestnikami. Mieszkają teraz w luksusowej sypialni, w której przez kilka dni będą obserwować poczynania wszystkich mieszkańców domu. Oprócz tego w tym tygodniu jedynie Angelika i Brooke będą mogły nominować, więc aktualnie mają pełną władzę nad uczestnikami. Kogo dziewczyny wytypują do opuszczenia domu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 23 ''10.01: Wszyscy uczestnicy, włącznie z Angeliką i Brooke, zaczęli budzić się po wczorajszej „eliminacji”. 'Ryder: '''Nadal nie wierzę w to, co się stało… '''Joey: '''Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał tego, że Brooke i Angelika odpadną. I to tego samego dnia. '''Philip: '''Dla Rydera jest to chyba największa tragedia, bo stracił dwie dziewczyny, które zawsze były chętne do przytulania. :P '''Ryder: '''Nie pocieszasz mnie… ''Tymczasem Angelika i Brooke już słuchały rozmów uczestników. 'Angelika: '''Heh, nadal o nas gadają… '''Brooke: '''Biedny Ryder. Szkoda, że nie wie jaka jest prawda… '''Angelika: '''Ja przywitam się z nim jako pierwsza, jasne? '''Brooke: '''A co za różnica? '''Angelika: '''Okej, czyli się zgadzasz. ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się, natomiast Brooke przewróciła oczami. W międzyczasie Maddie poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Maddie: '''Ta wczorajsza eliminacja to było coś pięknego. Zostałam w grze mimo tego, że odpadły dwie osoby. A co ważniejsze, pozbyliśmy się Angeliki! <3 Jestem pewna, że bez niej będzie tu o wiele lepiej. Za Brooke w sumie też nie będę tęsknić, bo nigdy nie miałam z nią dobrego kontaktu… ''Oczywiście Angelika i Brooke wszystko widziały… 'Angelika: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jej minę, gdy już tam wrócimy. Zresztą Vivian też pewnie bardzo się cieszy, że nas nie ma, ale ona nie jest aż taka głupia, żeby o tym wszędzie gadać… '''Brooke: '''Maddie się wkurzy, jak dowie się, że to nie była prawdziwa eliminacja… '''Angelika: '''No i co z tego? Powinnaś się cieszyć. Przecież właśnie powiedziała, że ma cię gdzieś. '''Brooke: '''Nie jestem tak okrutna jak ty. '''Angelika: '„Okrutna”? A co w tym okrutnego? Oczywiście, że ta frajerka się wkurzy, gdy nas znowu zobaczy, ale to już jej problem. A mnie to będzie śmieszyć, dlatego że ona teraz wręcz skacze z radości myśląc, że już mnie nie zobaczy w tym domu. 'Brooke: '''Jak tam sobie uważasz… Tak czy siak ona nie jest moim wrogiem, tylko twoim. '''Angelika: '''Eh, może lepiej zakończmy ten temat… Już i tak za długo z tobą gadam. ''12.23: Vivian i Allie jako jedyne przebywały w sypialni i rozmawiały na temat eliminacji. 'Allie: '''Cały czas tego nie ogarniam… Nie miałam pojęcia, że odpadną dwie osoby! '''Vivian: '''Nikt tego nie wiedział… I mimo że chętnie zamieniłabym miejscami Brooke i Rydera, to i tak jestem nawet zadowolona z takiego wyniku. '''Allie: '''Ja w sumie też. ^^ ''W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Jayden. 'Allie: '''Heeej Jayden! <3 '''Jayden: '''Cześć… Co tam u was? '''Allie: '''Dzięki tobie czuję się wspaniale. <3 '''Jayden: '''Dzięki mnie? A co takiego zrobiłem? '''Allie: '''Przyszedłeś tu specjalnie dla mnie. <3 '''Jayden: '''Tak właściwie to… ''Jayden nie wiedział za bardzo co odpowiedzieć, więc odezwała się Vivian, którą śmieszyła cała ta sytuacja. 'Vivian: '''To był przypadek, więc to może oznacza, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni? '''Jayden: 'Że co? 'Allie: '''Tak! <3 Będziemy parą! <3 ''Allie przytuliła Jaydena, który wyglądał na trochę przerażonego. 'Jayden: '''Eee… A co z Tomem? '''Allie: '''Jakim Tomem? ''Po kilku sekundach milczenia Allie przypomniała sobie o kogo chodzi. 'Allie: '''Aa, no tak… On już się nie liczy, ty jesteś o wiele lepszy! <3 '''Jayden: '''Dzięki, chyba… Tak poza tym, to mogłabyś już mnie puścić… '''Allie: '''Okej… ''Allie puściła Jaydena, a następnie zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać. 'Jayden: '''To ja już może pójdę… Zobaczymy się później. ''Jayden jak najszybciej wyszedł z sypialni. 'Allie: '''Może umówi się ze mną na randkę? <3 ''Vivian przez cały czas starała się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. 'Vivian: '''Może… ''14.17: Catherine i Vicey zostały wezwane do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Wielki Brat ma dla was specjalne zadanie. '''Catherine: '''Specjalnie dla nas? Yay! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że jako siostry bardzo dobrze się dogadujecie. Dzisiaj waszym zadaniem będzie udawanie, że właśnie się pokłóciłyście i nie chcecie ze sobą rozmawiać. Od momentu, w którym opuścicie pokój zwierzeń, nie możecie się do siebie odzywać aż do zakończenia waszej sekretnej misji. Oprócz tego musicie przekonać jak najwięcej uczestników, że naprawdę się pokłóciłyście, mimo że nikt nie był tego świadkiem. Całe zadanie zostanie zaliczone, jeśli mieszkańcy domu uwierzą w wasz zmyślony konflikt. '''Vicey: '''Oemdżi, już mi się to podoba. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Musicie być bardzo przekonujące, żeby wam się to udało. Powodzenia. ''Po chwili siostry wyszły z pokoju zwierzeń. Poszły w dwie różne strony udając, że są na siebie obrażone. Catherine trafiła na Keirę i Joeya. 'Joey: '''Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na wkurzoną… '''Catherine: '''To wszystko wina Vicey! '''Keira: '''Pokłóciłyście się? To dziwne, bo zawsze żyłyście w zgodzie… '''Catherine: '''Nie zawsze. Po prostu do tej pory starałam się znosić te wszystkie wredne komentarze na mój temat! '''Joey: '''Vicey była dla ciebie wredna? '''Catherine: '''Tak, i tym razem postanowiłam powiedzieć jej, co o tym myślę. Niestety skończyło się to dużą kłótnią i teraz nie odzywamy się do siebie… '''Keira: '''To dlatego byłyście w pokoju zwierzeń? '''Catherine: '''Ee… Tak! Wielki Brat chciał, żebyśmy się pogodziły, ale to nic nie dało! '''Joey: '''Cóż, mam nadzieję, że jakoś dojdziecie do porozumienia… ''Tymczasem w innej części domu Vicey rozmawiała z Andrew i Philipem. 'Andrew: '''Kiedy się pokłóciłyście? Chyba nikt tego nawet nie słyszał… '''Vicey: '''Bo nikogo nie było w pobliżu, a żadna z nas nie krzyczała… '''Philip: '''Może spróbuj się z nią jakoś pogodzić? Jesteś starszą siostrą, więc… '''Vicey: '''Noł! Na pewno nie zamierzam przepraszać jej jako pierwsza. '''Philip: '''A co tak dokładnie się stało? Może spróbujemy wam jakoś pomóc… '''Vicey: '''To jest dosyć skomplikowane. Zresztą i tak nikt nie zmusi nas do pogodzenia się, jeśli nie będziemy tego chciały. '''Philip: '''Okej, skoro tak uważasz… ''Przez chwilę w pobliżu przebywała Vivian, która usłyszała kawałek tej rozmowy. Postanowiła powiedzieć o tym Maddie. Poszły razem do łazienki, gdzie akurat nikogo nie było. 'Maddie: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Vivian: '''Właśnie usłyszałam jak Vicey opowiadała o swojej kłótni z Catherine. '''Maddie: '''Nierozłączne siostrzyczki się pokłóciły? Ciekawe… '''Vivian: '''No, a jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że pokłóciły się tuż po tym, jak straciły Angelikę. Może to ma jakiś związek z nią? '''Maddie: '''Nie wiem, może to tylko zbieg okoliczności… No chyba że ona zawsze jako jedyna powstrzymywała je przed kłótniami. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, niedługo na pewno dowiemy się wszystkiego… ''W tym czasie Angelika z wielkim zaciekawieniem słuchała rozmowy dziewczyn, natomiast Brooke leżała sobie na łóżku i na razie nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi na to, co się dzieje wśród uczestników. 'Angelika: '''Tak, niedługo dowiecie się, że to jest tylko ich sekretna misja. Idiotki… '''Brooke: '''Kogo tym razem obrażasz? '''Angelika: '''A co cię to obchodzi? Zresztą i tak powinnaś się domyślić o kim mówiłam. '''Brooke: '''Nienawidzisz tak wielu osób, że naprawdę trudno jest się tego domyślić… ''18.44: Catherine i Vicey nadal unikały jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze sobą. Do tej pory już każdy zdążył usłyszeć o ich „kłótni”. Ryder próbował zmusić Vicey do pogodzenia się z siostrą. 'Ryder: '''Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz odezwać się do Cath jako pierwsza? '''Vicey: '''Bo nie! Porozmawiam z nią jak sama do mnie przyjdzie i zacznie błagać mnie na kolanach o przebaczenie. '''Ryder: '''A to nie przez ciebie zaczęła się wasza kłótnia? '''Vicey: '''A czy to ważne kto zaczął? To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że to ona jest winna! Poza tym w końcu pewnie się pogodzimy, ale najpierw musimy być na siebie obrażone przez kilka dni. '''Ryder: '''To trochę bez sensu… '''Vicey: '''Może. Ale zazwyczaj tak robimy i potem jest już okej. <3 '''Ryder: '''Skoro tak mówisz… W sumie to właśnie ty wiesz najlepiej co zrobić. '''Vicey: '''Właśnie. ^^ ''W międzyczasie Jayden, Andrew i Keira rozmawiali w kuchni o siostrach. 'Jayden: '''Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne, że Vicey i Cath tak nagle się pokłóciły? '''Keira: '''Tak, to jest trochę dziwne… Ale jak z nimi rozmawiałam, to na serio wydawały się wkurzone. '''Andrew: '''Szkoda że nie widzieliśmy jak się kłócą… Chociaż w sumie to nie musiało być nic wielkiego, skoro nikt tego nawet nie usłyszał. '''Keira: '''Tak czy siak są na siebie obrażone. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się pogodzą… '''Jayden: '''Ja też. Myślę, że nie potrzebujemy tu nowych konfliktów, a zwłaszcza między siostrami… '''Andrew: '''Ale przynajmniej coś się dzieje w tym domu, bo już się bałem, że po eliminacji Angeliki i Brooke zrobi się nudno. '''Jayden: '''O to raczej nie musimy się martwić… ''21.36: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie. '''Wielki Brat: Mieszkańcy domu, dzisiaj mogliście zauważyć, że Vicey i Catherine są na siebie obrażone i nie rozmawiają ze sobą, ponieważ wcześniej pokłóciły się z pewnego powodu. Tak naprawdę to było kłamstwo. Catherine i Vicey zaczęły się śmiać, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy wyglądali na nieco zaskoczonych. Wielki Brat: Kilka godzin wcześniej siostry otrzymały sekretną misję, w której musiały przekonać jak najwięcej osób, że właśnie się pokłóciły, mimo że nikt tego nie widział ani nie słyszał. Jako że udało im się to, w nagrodę spędzą połowę następnego dnia w spa. Dziewczyny bardzo ucieszyły się z tego, co usłyszały. Wielki Brat: Ale żebyście nie czuły się samotne, możecie wybrać trzy osoby, które również skorzystają z waszej nagrody. Catherine i Vicey przez chwilę naradzały się na osobności, a następnie wróciły do uczestników. Vicey: Okej, postanowiłyśmy zabrać ze sobą Philipa, Rydera i Keirę. <3 Ryder i Philip: '''Dzięki! :D '''Keira: '''Yay, kawaii. <3 '''Wielki Brat: W takim razie Vicey, Catherine, Keira, Philip oraz Ryder jutro rano pójdą do spa, gdzie na pewno porządnie się zrelaksują. Joey: 'Więc cała ta kłótnia była zmyślona? Muszę przyznać, że jesteście dobrymi aktorkami. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Ja raczej nie jestem aktorką… Po prostu starałam się udawać, że Vicey na mnie nakrzyczała i przez to byłam zła… '''Vivian: '''Ale właśnie o to chodziło… '''Catherine: '''Serio? Więc jednak dobrze mi poszło. <3 ''23.45: Brooke już spała, natomiast Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Mimo że cały czas muszę przebywać obok Brooke, to jednak był to dla mnie jeden z lepszych dni. Bardzo fajnie ogląda się z ukrycia, co robią i o czym mówią mieszkańcy domu. Poza tym już nie mogę doczekać się mojego wielkiego powrotu. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy zastanawiałaś się już nad tym, kogo zamierzasz nominować? '''Angelika: '''Tak. To raczej nie będzie trudna decyzja. Ale jeszcze chętnie dowiem się, na kogo Brooke zamierza zagłosować. Mimo wszystko będziemy musiały jakoś wspólnie to obgadać… ''Po chwili Angelika opuściła pokój zwierzeń i tak jak reszta uczestników zaczęła szykować się do spania. Na tym zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 24 9.27: Vicey, Catherine, Philip, Ryder i Keira wstali z łóżek trochę wcześniej od innych, ponieważ czekała na nich wizyta w spa. Niedługo po ich wyjściu reszta uczestników również się obudziła. 'Andrew: '''Zazdroszczę im tego wyjścia do spa… '''Vivian: '''W sumie to ja też im trochę zazdroszczę, bo chętnie bym się odprężyła po tylu stresujących dniach w tym domu… '''Joey: '''Ale tak z drugiej strony, przez pół dnia będzie nas tutaj tylko sześciu. Więc w takim razie my też będziemy mieli okazję do jakiegoś odpoczynku. ^^ '''Andrew: '''No niby tak, ale to nie może równać się z ich nagrodą. '''Maddie: '''Ja mimo wszystko cieszę się, że teraz nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby zepsuć mi nastrój. '''Vivian: '''Racja, to też jest dla nas duży plus. ''Tymczasem Brooke i Angelika jadły luksusowe śniadanie i oczywiście oglądały, co robią uczestnicy. 'Brooke: '''Chciałabym pójść razem z nimi do tego spa… '''Angelika: '''Kto by nie chciał… My i tak żyjemy sobie w luksusach, więc nie jestem zbyt zazdrosna. '''Brooke: '''To w sumie jakaś nowość. '''Angelika: '''Niby jaka nowość? '''Brooke: 'Że nie jesteś zazdrosna. Bo wydaje mi się, że często jesteś… 'Angelika: '''No to źle ci się wydaje. '''Brooke: '''A co z Ryderem? '''Angelika: '''Przecież nie jestem o niego zazdrosna! I wcale nie muszę być, bo wiem, że żadna inna dziewczyna nie stanowi dla mnie żadnej konkurencji. Ja po prostu jestem od nich lepsza. '''Brooke: '''I przy okazji jesteś też bardzo skromna. '''Angelika: '''Eh, jak dobrze, że już od jutra nie będę musiała z tobą tyle gadać, bo czasami na serio mam ciebie dosyć. '''Brooke: '''I wzajemnie… ''12.44: Jayden, Joey, Vivian i Maddie zaczęli przygotowywać coś na obiad, natomiast Allie i Andrew jedynie siedzieli i przyglądali się im. 'Joey: '''Jak myślicie, powinniśmy zrobić tyle jedzenia, aby starczyło też dla osób przebywających w spa? '''Jayden: '''Chyba tak, oni tam raczej nie będą jeść… '''Vivian: '''Lepiej przygotować więcej, tak na wszelki wypadek. '''Jayden: '''Tak w ogóle to wiecie kiedy oni tu wrócą? '''Maddie: '''Wiemy tylko tyle, że poszli tam na pół dnia, więc pewnie jeszcze trochę tam posiedzą. '''Vivian: '''I dobrze, bo my możemy cieszyć się chwilowym spokojem… '''Andrew: '''Tak właściwie to jest tu teraz trochę nudno… '''Joey: '''Bo nikt się nie kłóci, co nie? '''Andrew: '''Jak dobrze, że ktoś mnie rozumie. ^^ '''Joey: '''W sumie to zgadywałem. Poza tym myślę, że powinieneś w końcu dostrzegać rozrywkę w innych rzeczach… Najlepiej takich, które nie psują atmosfery w tym domu. '''Jayden: '''Mógłbyś nam na przykład trochę pomóc w gotowaniu… '''Andrew: '''Raczej nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo wystarczająco dobrze sobie radzicie beze mnie. ^^ '''Maddie: '''I tak byś nam pewnie bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał, więc siedź sobie dalej razem z Allie. '''Allie: '''Yaay. <3 A tak w ogóle to o co chodzi? Bo nie słuchałam was… '''Maddie: '''Nic ważnego. Możesz dalej siedzieć i… żyć we własnym świecie. '''Allie: '''Okej. <3 ''Maddie, Vivian, Joey i Jayden starali się nie zwracać już uwagi na Allie i Andrew, którzy nie zamierzali im nawet przez chwilę pomagać. 15.18: Catherine, Vicey, Keira, Ryder i Philip wrócili ze spa. Wyglądali na odświeżonych i bardzo wypoczętych. Zgromadzili się w salonie razem z pozostałymi mieszkańcami domu. 'Philip: '''Wróciliśmy! :D '''Ryder: 'Żałujcie, że was tam nie było. ^^ 'Vicey: '''A to wszystko dzięki mnie i Cathi. <3 ''Maddie przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do Vivian. 'Maddie: '(szeptem) A było już tutaj tak fajnie… 'Vivian: '''Taa… '''Keira: '''To chyba był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaznałam takich luksusów. Chętnie tam kiedyś wrócę. <3 '''Catherine: '''Ja też! ^^ ''Uczestnicy, którzy byli w spa, zaczęli opowiadać o tym, co ich tam spotkało. Jednakże jedynymi osobami, które ich słuchały, byli Joey i Jayden. Pozostali po prostu sobie siedzieli i czekali na zmianę tematu. W tym samym czasie Angelika i Brooke zostały wezwane do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak już wiecie, jutro wrócicie do głównego domu i od razu po tym będziecie nominować. Każda z was będzie musiała wytypować po dwóch różnych uczestników, co w sumie da nam czterech nominowanych. A żeby ułatwić wam trochę podjęcie tej decyzji, Wielki Brat ma dla was małe zadanie. Dostaniecie trochę czasu, aby napisać kilka pytań do uczestników, którzy będą na nie potem szczerze odpowiadać w pokoju zwierzeń. A wy oczywiście będziecie mogły obejrzeć wszystko w swojej sypialni. '''Angelika: '''A czy oni będą później wiedzieli, że to my napisałyśmy te pytania? '''Wielki Brat: '''Nie. Mieszkańcy domu przez cały czas będą myśleli, że są to pytania od widzów. Tak czy inaczej dobrze przemyślcie, czego chcecie się od nich dowiedzieć. ''Po chwili dziewczyny zaczęły zapisywać swoje pomysły na kartce. Gdy skończyły, wróciły do swojego pokoju i czekały na odpowiedzi od uczestników. 17.11: Mieszkańcy domu ponownie zgromadzili się w salonie, ponieważ za moment będą po kolei odpowiadać na pytania w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd tu zamieszkaliście. Dlatego też widzowie zdążyli zadać wam sporo pytań na różne tematy. Wielki Brat wybrał niektóre z nich i chciałby, żebyście szczerze na nie odpowiadali, oczywiście w pokoju zwierzeń. Vivian, ty pierwsza. ''Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Pytanie dla ciebie brzmi: Czy w programie zachowujesz się tak samo jak w prawdziwym świecie? Czy może jednak tylko grasz przed kamerami? '''Vivian: '''Lol, oczywiście, że nie gram! Jestem w stu procentach sobą i nawet przez moment nie myślałam o tym, żeby udawać kogoś innego. Moje hipsterstwo jest jak najbardziej realne. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''A kto według ciebie jest najbardziej fałszywy? '''Vivian: '''Ryder. On w przeciwieństwie do mnie często gra przed kamerami i udaje dużo bardziej przyjaznego, a tak naprawdę nie należy do najmilszych, co już kilka razy udowodnił. ''Jako następny do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Jayden. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy masz jakąś określoną strategię w tej grze? '''Jayden: '''Jeśli liczy się to, że jestem przez cały czas sobą i staram się być dla wszystkich miły, to tak. '''Wielki Brat: '''A jak bardzo zależy ci na wygranej? '''Jayden: '''Szczerze, to nie bardzo. Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy, wystarczą mi nowi przyjaciele. ^^ ''Kolejną osobą, która odpowiadała na pytania, była Maddie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dlaczego nie znosisz Angeliki? Czy jest to nienawiść z zazdrości? '''Maddie: '''Co? Kto wymyślił takie głupie pytanie? Niby czego miałabym jej zazdrościć? Dziewczyna po prostu ma paskudny charakter i właśnie dlatego jej nie lubię. ''Angelika oglądając to skrzywiła się i przewróciła oczami. 'Angelika: '''Ta, jasne… Ona kłamie nawet w pokoju zwierzeń… ''Chwilę później nadeszła kolej na Keirę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wydajesz się jedną z najbardziej neutralnych osób w tym domu. Celowo starasz się nie wpadać w żadne konflikty? '''Keira: '''Cóż, muszę przyznać, że chyba rzeczywiście staram się unikać tych wszystkich kłótni… O wiele bardziej wolę uczestniczyć w przyjaznych pogawędkach. ^^ ''Następną osobą w pokoju zwierzeń była Allie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Naprawdę jesteś taka, jaka jesteś, czy tylko udajesz „słabą”, żeby inni nie chcieli cię wyrzucać z gry? '''Allie: '''Yyy… Ja niczego nie udaję… Poza tym nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jestem słaba! '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy twoja miłość do Toma była prawdziwa? '''Allie: '''Oczywiście, że tak! Ale to było już tak dawno, że zaczęłam szukać nowego chłopaka. <3 ''Jako ostatni na pytania odpowiadał Ryder. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika czy Brooke? Którą z nich wolisz? '''Ryder: '''Serio? Mam wybierać? Eh… Bardzo lubię Brooke, ale Angelika jest mi o wiele bliższa, dlatego można by powiedzieć, że to ją wolę. '''Wielki Brat: '''Gdybyś mógł, to „wymieniłbyś” któregoś mieszkańca domu na jedną z wyeliminowanych dziewczyn? '''Ryder: '''No jasne! Bardzo chętnie zrobiłbym taką wymianę. ^^ ''Tymczasem zadowolona Angelika uśmiechnęła się do Brooke. 'Angelika: '''Mówiłam, że mnie lubi bardziej. <3 '''Brooke: '''Dobra, już się tak nie przechwalaj… ''Gdy uczestnicy skończyli odpowiadać na pytania, Angelika i Brooke wróciły do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''I jakie są wasze wrażenia? '''Brooke: '''Jestem zadowolona. Myślę, że wszyscy odpowiadali szczerze na nasze pytania. '''Angelika: '''Ja nie powiedziałabym, że wszyscy byli szczerzy… '''Brooke: '''To że nie podobały ci się niektóre odpowiedzi nie znaczy, że te osoby kłamały. '''Angelika: '''Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Ważne, że to co widziałam na serio może mi pomóc w zdecydowaniu, kogo będę nominować. '''Brooke: '''Mi również to bardzo pomogło… ''22.06: Catherine i Vicey spędzały czas w „domku na drzewie”, gdzie rozmawiały o niektórych uczestnikach oraz o tym, kogo zamierzają nominować. Oczywiście nie wiedzą o tym, że tym razem nie będą głosować. 'Catherine: '''Chyba tak jak zawsze będziemy nominować Maddie, co nie? '''Vicey: '''Of kors! Ale kto będzie drugi? '''Catherine: '''Nie wiem… '''Vicey: '''Chyba musiałybyśmy po prostu wybrać kogoś, z kim mamy najmniejszy kontakt, bo już nie ma tu więcej osób, których z jakiegoś powodu hejtujemy… '''Catherine: '''Racja, została nam tylko Maddie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ona i tak musi odpaść! '''Vicey: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że w końcu doczekamy się takiej chwili. <3 '''Catherine: '''No, a zwłaszcza że skoro Angelika odpadła, to ona tym bardziej powinna odejść! '''Vicey: '''Dokładnie. <3 ''Siostry jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedziały sobie i obgadywały innych. Pozostali uczestnicy już do końca dnia nie robili niczego wyjątkowego. Po północy wszyscy leżeli już w swoich łóżkach i byli gotowi do spania. Dzień 25 9.22: Angelika i Brooke były pierwszymi osobami, które się obudziły. 'Angelika: '''Dzisiaj nareszcie się od ciebie uwolnię… '''Brooke: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że już nie będę musiała przez cały czas słuchać twoich głupich tekstów. '''Angelika: '„Głupich tekstów”? Po prostu mówię to, co myślę. 'Brooke: '''Więc w takim razie dobrze, że już nie będę musiała dłużej słuchać twoich głupich myśli. '''Angelika: '''Nadal będziesz słuchać tego co mówię, ale może trochę rzadziej. Więc na twoim miejscu wcale bym się tak nie cieszyła. '''Brooke: '''Chyba zapomniałaś o tym, że będę mogła cię ignorować. '''Angelika: '''Tak, ale obie dobrze wiemy, że trudno jest ignorować kogoś takiego jak ja. <3 '''Brooke: '''No, niestety… Ale na pewno się postaram. ''15.15: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie. W tym czasie Brooke i Angelika poszły do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Vivian: Czyżby czekała nas jakaś niespodzianka związana z nominacjami? Jayden: Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie nic strasznego… Wielki Brat: Mieszkańcy domu, jak już zapewne wiecie, dzisiaj odbędą się nominacje. Ale… Żadne z was nie będzie nominować. Decyzję o tym, kto będzie zagrożony eliminacją, podejmą dwie inne osoby. Jakie? Zobaczcie sami. W tym momencie na telewizorze pojawił się filmik, na którym uczestnicy mogli zobaczyć jak Brooke i Angelika zostały fałszywie wyeliminowane, a następnie jak oglądały ich poczynania w swojej luksusowej sypialni. Mieszkańcy domu wyglądali na zszokowanych. Niektórzy byli szczęśliwi, natomiast inni niekoniecznie. Wielki Brat: Przywitajcie ponownie Angelikę oraz Brooke! Dziewczyny szybko wyszły z pokoju zwierzeń i zaczęły witać się z uczestnikami. Oczywiście Angelika w głównej mierze witała się tylko z Ryderem oraz z kilkoma innymi osobami, natomiast Brooke była dużo bardziej otwarta. Brooke: Stęskniłam się za wami. <3 Joey: Miło jest znowu zobaczyć waszą dwójkę. ^^ Gdy wszyscy już skończyli się witać, Wielki Brat ponownie się odezwał. Wielki Brat: Jak już przed chwilą się dowiedzieliście, w tym tygodniu nominować będą tylko nasze dwie fałszywie wyeliminowane uczestniczki. I zrobią to właśnie teraz, twarzą w twarz. Angelika, ty pierwsza. Angelika stanęła naprzeciwko mieszkańców domu. Angelika: Okej, jako pierwszą nominuję Maddie. Wybór był prosty. Nie lubimy się praktycznie od samego początku. Poza tym widziałam i słyszałam co o mnie gadałaś i jak się zachowywałaś po mojej „eliminacji”. Teraz to ja będę mogła się cieszyć. Natomiast drugą osobą, którą nominuję, jest Vivian. Tak właściwie to prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy, ale i tak nie przepadamy za sobą. Ty również często mnie obgadujesz i wiem, że chciałaś się mnie pozbyć. Niestety teraz znowu musisz obmyślać swoje genialne plany, aby mnie stąd wyrzucić. Wielki Brat: Brooke, teraz twoja kolej. Angelika usiadła i na jej miejscu stanęła Brooke. Brooke: Moją pierwszą nominacją są Catherine i Vicey. Doskonale wiem, że jesteście po stronie Angeliki. I mimo że od czasu do czasu mogłam normalnie porozmawiać z Vicey, to jednak z Cath nie mam najlepszych stosunków. Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiecie tego do siebie, bo kogoś musiałam wybrać, a to nie było takie łatwe. To samo dotyczy drugiej osoby. A jest nią Allie. Wybrałam cię głównie dlatego, że jesteś leniwa, co sama już wcześniej przyznałaś. Nie chcesz nam w niczym pomagać i jedyne co robisz to przyglądasz się. Byłoby fajnie, gdyby to się zmieniło… Brooke usiadła na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyny, które zostały nominowane nie wyglądały na szczęśliwe. Wielki Brat: Angelika i Brooke zdecydowały, że nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są w tym tygodniu Maddie, Vivian, Allie oraz Catherine i Vicey. Maddie: Dobrze mi się wydaje, że dla mnie jest to już trzeci raz z rzędu? Angelika: Oj, biedactwo… Po chwili Maddie wstała i poszła do sypialni. Zaraz za nią poszli Vivian, Allie, Keira, Jayden i Joey. Vivian: To jest chyba najgorsze, co mogło nam się przytrafić… Maddie: Taa… Ale przynajmniej wkurzające siostrzyczki też są nominowane. Vivian: Może to właśnie one odpadną. Keira: Ja mimo wszystko nie chcę żegnać żadnej z was. :( Jayden: Niestety trzeba było spodziewać się takiego momentu… Joey: Lepiej żeby nie było teraz podwójnej eliminacji… Maddie: 'Nawet tak nie mów. No chyba że drugą wyeliminowaną „osobą” byłyby Cath i Vicey. '''Allie: '''Nie rozumiem… Brooke i Angelika na stałe tutaj wróciły? '''Vivian: '''Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie odpadły. '''Allie: '''To może teraz też tak będzie? '''Joey: '''Drugi raz tego samego nie zrobią… '''Allie: '''A może jednak? '''Maddie: '''Niestety nie ma szans na kolejną fałszywą eliminację. Jedna z nas najprawdopodobniej odpadnie i musimy się z tym pogodzić. '''Allie: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Vivian: '''Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić… ''Tymczasem Angelika, Ryder, Vicey i Catherine poszli do ogrodu. '''Ryder: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłaś. :D '''Angelika: '''Wiem że za mną tęskniłeś. <3 Mi też cię brakowało. <3 '''Vicey: '''My również tęskniłyśmy za tobą, ale mimo wszystko zamiast się cieszyć jesteśmy wkurzone, bo ta sucz nas nominowała! '''Catherine: '''Właśnie! :c '''Angelika: '''Niestety nic nie mogłam na to poradzić… '''Ryder: '''Nie załamujmy się. Maddie, Vivian i Allie też mogą odpaść. '''Catherine: '''Lepiej żeby to była Maddie! '''Angelika: Albo Vivian… A najfajniej by było, gdyby obydwie zostały wyrzucone. Ryder: Niestety możemy tylko o tym pomarzyć, bo wątpię, że tak się stanie… 18.33: Allie już przez jakiś czas siedziała w pokoju zwierzeń. Allie: 'Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego Angelika mnie nominowała! A nie, zaraz… To była Brooke, co nie? Nieważne. Tak czy inaczej jestem zła! Nie zasłużyłam sobie na to, żeby być nominowaną i to na dodatek bez powodu! '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak właściwie to Brooke powiedziała, że wybrała cię, ponieważ jesteś leniwa. '''Allie: '''A ona jest stara, ale ja przez to na nią nie głosuję! A najgorszy w tym wszystkim jest fakt, że na pewno odpadnie jedna z moich przyjaciółek. Ja nie chcę tracić przyjaciół… :c ''W międzyczasie Brooke opowiadała Philipowi i Andrew o tym, jak spędziła czas po swojej fałszywej eliminacji. 'Andrew: '''Więc przez cały czas przebywałyście w luksusowej sypialni? Też bym tak chciał… '''Brooke: '''Tak, dla mnie to był chyba największy plus, bo w końcu porządnie sobie odpoczęłam. Ale oglądanie was też było dobrą rozrywką. ^^ '''Philip: '''A te wczorajsze pytania od widzów… Wy je wymyślałyście? '''Brooke: '''Nie, no co ty… Ale za to mogłyśmy obejrzeć wasze odpowiedzi. <3 Niektóre były dosyć ciekawe… '''Andrew: '''Co na przykład było ciekawe? '''Brooke: '''Nie mogę powiedzieć, to tajemnica. Muszę zachować dla siebie to, co widziałam. '''Andrew: '''Szkoda… '''Philip: '''A naradzałaś się jakoś z Angeliką przed nominacjami? '''Brooke: '''Częściowo… Ona ogólnie uparła się, że chce osobiście nominować Maddie i w sumie to było jedyne, co ze sobą uzgodniłyśmy. Oprócz tego jeszcze powiedziałyśmy sobie, kogo mamy na celowniku, ale nie było to dokładne dogadywanie się na kogo zagłosujemy. Zwłaszcza jak zaczęła się ze mną kłócić, gdy tylko zasugerowałam, że być może będę nominować siostry… '''Philip: '''No w sumie nie wyglądała na zadowoloną w momencie, gdy na nie zagłosowałaś… '''Brooke: '''Cóż, to już jej problem, a nie mój. Tak właściwie to byłyby bezpieczne, gdybym zamiast nich mogła nominować Maddie… Ale mniejsza z tym. Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. ''Po chwili Allie opuściła pokój zwierzeń i od razu podeszła do Brooke. 'Allie: '''No dobra, czekam na wyjaśnienia! '''Brooke: '''Jakie wyjaśnienia? '''Allie: '''Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego mnie nominowałaś. Więc… Dlaczego mnie nominowałaś? '''Brooke: '''Eh, mówiłam już… Trudno było mi kogokolwiek wybrać, ale zagłosowałam na ciebie, bo jesteś jedną z najbardziej leniwych osób w tym domu… '''Allie: '''I to wszystko? Nic więcej? '''Brooke: '''Przecież nie muszę mieć kilku powodów. Wystarczy jeden. '''Allie: '''Więc mogłaś wybrać kogoś innego! '''Brooke: '''Tak, mogłam. Ale właśnie teraz pokazujesz mi, że oprócz tego bywasz też denerwująca. Więc masz już drugi powód. '''Allie: '''Pff… I tak nie ukradniesz mi Toma! Ani Jaydena! Ani nikogo innego! ''Wkurzona Allie odwróciła się od Brooke i poszła sobie. 'Brooke: '''O co jej teraz chodziło? '''Philip: '''Kto wie… Ona zawsze była taka przerażająca. '''Brooke: '''Chyba jednak nie będę aż tak żałować tego, że ją nominowałam… ''23.47: Wszyscy uczestnicy przebywali w sypialni, gdzie panowała dosyć niezręczna atmosfera między niektórymi osobami. 'Joey: '''I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj przez pół dnia było nas tutaj tak mało, a teraz znowu jest tu taki tłum… Oczywiście nie mam na myśli tego, że to źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Dla mnie jest to jeszcze większa różnica, bo przez te kilka dnia moim jedynym towarzyszem była Brooke, niestety. '''Brooke: '''Słyszałam to… '''Angelika: '''No i dobrze, że słyszałaś. Ludzie w twoim wieku już zazwyczaj mają problemy ze słuchem… '''Philip: '''Nie kłóćcie się teraz… Po co mamy psuć sobie nastrój na koniec dnia? '''Angelika: '''Spoko, już i tak za dużo czasu na nią straciłam. '''Maddie: '''Ale jednak musiałaś ją w jakiś sposób obrazić. Jakie to typowe z twojej strony. ''Angelika spojrzała się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na Maddie. Brooke tymczasem położyła się do łóżka i zaczęła ignorować to, co się aktualnie dzieje. 'Angelika: '''Chyba ktoś tu jest nadal zły, że przeze mnie może odpaść… '''Maddie: '''Ciekawe jak ty byś zareagowała, gdybyś była na moim miejscu. Zakładam że zaczęłabyś rzucać talerzami. '''Angelika: '''Nie jestem taką psycholką jak ty. ''Maddie chciała jeszcze coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Philip ponownie się wtrącił. 'Philip: '''Gdy wspomniałem, że fajnie byłoby spędzić noc bez kłótni, to miałem na myśli wszystkich… '''Maddie: '''Ja nawet nie chcę na nią patrzeć, a co dopiero się kłócić… '''Angelika: '''Już chyba dobrze wiesz, że trudno jest na mnie nie patrzeć. <3 '''Maddie: '''Uważaj, bo się jeszcze zdziwisz. ''Maddie odwróciła się od Angeliki i ignorując ją poszła do swojego łóżka. Chwilę później wszyscy już leżeli w swoich łóżkach i światła w sypialni zgasły. Dzień 26 10.08: Uczestnicy od razu po obudzeniu się zauważyli, że wystrój domu przypomina teraz trochę królestwo. Ale najbardziej zwrócili uwagę na dwa duże trony znajdujące się w ogrodzie, który jak zwykle przeszedł największą metamorfozę na potrzeby zbliżającego się zadania. 'Keira: '''Chyba ktoś tu zostanie królem i królową. ^^ '''Andrew: '''O, ja chcę być królem tego domu! <3 '''Ryder: '''Lepiej nie. To byłoby straszne… '''Andrew: '''No tak, bo przecież ty wtedy nie miałbyś tu zbyt łatwego życia… '''Ryder: '''Zaczekaj aż ja zacznę tobą rządzić. ;) '''Andrew: '''Chyba w twoich snach… '''Joey: '''Nie wiemy nawet co nas tak dokładnie czeka, więc po co o tym teraz dyskutować? '''Ryder: '''Trony chyba mówią same za siebie, prawda? '''Joey: '''No niby tak… '''Keira: '''Już nie mogę się tego doczekać. ^^ ''W tym czasie Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Wczorajszy dzień nie należał do najlepszych… Brooke i Angelika wróciły do gry i tylko one mogły nominować. Nie wiem czy to zaplanowały, ale zagrożony jest mój cały sojusz. W sumie to pewnie widziały nasze niektóre rozmowy i wiedzą też, że ja, Maddie i Allie od początku trzymamy się razem. Cóż, przynajmniej plus jest taki, że oprócz nas nominowane zostały też Cathi i Vicey. Zobaczymy jak to się dalej potoczy… ''12.35: Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie zakupowe. Tym razem dom Wielkiego Brata zmienił się w królestwo, w którym Angelika oraz Brooke zostały dwiema królowymi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy są ich podwładnymi. Muszą być posłuszni i bez narzekania wypełniać wszystkie rozkazy. 'Angelika: '''Ale ekstra. <3 Już kocham to zadanie. <3 Nawet mimo tego, że ktoś inny powinien siedzieć na drugim tronie… '''Brooke: '''Powiedziałabym to samo… ''Angelika zignorowała Brooke. 'Angelika: '''Pora na pierwszy rozkaz. Maddie, wachluj mnie. <3 '''Maddie: '''Serio? '''Angelika: '''No chyba wyraziłam się jasno. '''Brooke: '''Za to ja chciałabym dostać coś zimnego do picia. Jayden, zajmiesz się tym? '''Jayden: '''Pewnie… ''Jayden poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować coś dla Brooke, natomiast Maddie poszła po wachlarz i po chwili z wielkim niezadowoleniem na twarzy wachlowała Angelikę. 14.56: Jedno z pierwszych zadań zostało przygotowane specjalnie dla nominowanych osób. W ogrodzie, naprzeciwko dwóch tronów, znajduje się niewielki ring. Dookoła zostały rozstawione ławki dla uczestników nie biorących udziału w wyzwaniu. Wielki Brat zaczął objaśniać zasady zadania. '''Wielki Brat: Vivian, Maddie, Allie, Catherine i Vicey zmierzą się między sobą w pojedynkach. Ich bronią będą piankowe kije. Zwyciężczynią pojedynku będzie ta dziewczyna, która zrzuci swoją przeciwniczkę z ringu. Przegrani zostaną wyeliminowani z zadania, natomiast zwycięzcy będą nadal walczyć ze sobą o cenną nagrodę. A dokładniej, tą nagrodą jest immunitet, dzięki któremu ktoś nie będzie już dłużej nominowany do opuszczenia domu. Jako że Vicey i Catherine są podwójnym uczestnikiem, w jednym pojedynku będzie walczyć tylko jedna z nich. Zaczynamy od Maddie i Vivian, czyli od osób nominowanych przez Angelikę. Królowa powie wam kiedy możecie zacząć. Maddie i Vivian ustawiły się po dwóch stronach ringu i wzięły po jednym kiju. Angelika: Okej, zacznijcie walkę! Chętnie zobaczę jak przyjaciółki biją się o immunitet. <3 Dziewczyny powoli podeszły do siebie. Vivian: Cóż, tobie to może bardziej się przydać… Maddie: '''Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Obydwie tego potrzebujemy, ale mimo wszystko nie chcę z tobą o to walczyć. '''Vivian: Ja tak samo… Angelika: No przykro mi, ale musicie! Nie zanudzajcie królowej! Maddie: Dobra, niestety któraś z nas musi to wygrać. Wybacz… Maddie dosyć niechętnie zrobiła zamach kijem, żeby uderzyć Vivian i zrzucić ją z ringu, ale jej przeciwniczka w ostatniej chwili zrobiła to samo i zablokowała atak. Od tego momentu obydwie zaczęły się przepychać. Angelika: Tak, właśnie to chciałam zobaczyć! <3 Po chwili Maddie udało się uderzyć Vivian na tyle mocno, że dziewczyna rozkojarzyła się. Wtedy Maddie ponownie ją uderzyła i zrzuciła z ringu. Wielki Brat: Gratulacje Maddie, pokonałaś Vivian i nadal masz szansę na zdobycie nietykalności. Teraz będą walczyć ze sobą dziewczyny nominowane przez Brooke, czyli Allie oraz jedna z sióstr. Catherine: Ja chcę z Allie! <3 Vicey: Okej, wygraj to dla nas Cathi! <3 Allie i Catherine weszły na ring. Brooke: Jesteście gotowe? Allie: (pod nosem) Nie… Brooke: Zaczynajcie! Dziewczyny przez chwilę gapiły się na siebie i nic więcej nie robiły. Brooke: No dalej, zróbcie coś! Allie: Nie ogarniam co się dzieje… W tym momencie Cath postanowiła się ruszyć i uderzyła Allie swoim piankowym kijem. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ale mimo tego Allie zachwiała się i spadła. Vicey: Tak! 'Vivian: '''Lol, to było szybkie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje Catherine, udało ci się pokonać Allie. Razem z Vicey nadal macie szansę na nietykalność. A to oznacza, że w ostatnim, decydującym pojedynku, zmierzą się ze sobą Maddie oraz Vicey. ''Maddie i Vicey weszły na ring. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich pojedynków dziewczyny teraz wyglądały na zdeterminowane do tego, aby wygrać. 'Vicey: '''To będzie moja zemsta za te wszystkie obraźliwe komentarze… '''Maddie: '''I wzajemnie… Nie myśl, że dam ci tak łatwo wygrać ten immunitet. '''Vicey: '''Spoko, z chęcią sobie o to zawalczę. '''Angelika: '''Dobra, koniec gadania. Zacznijcie pojedynek! ''Dziewczyny niemal od razu rzuciły się na siebie z piankowymi kijami. Próbowały się jak najmocniej uderzać oraz spychać z ringu. 'Catherine: '''Dalej Vicey, zniszcz ją! '''Vivian: '''Maddie, musisz to wygrać! '''Maddie: '''Staram się… '''Vicey: '''Nie możesz tego wygrać! Nie zasługujesz na to! '''Maddie: '''Ty i twoja siostrzyczka tym bardziej na to nie zasługujecie! ''Walka między Vicey i Maddie przez dosyć długi czas była wyrównana. W pewnym momencie Maddie udało się wytrąć kij z rąk Vicey. Następnie popchnęła ją, dzięki czemu jej przeciwniczka stała już na samej krawędzi ringu. Gdy Maddie miała ją ponownie uderzyć, Vicey w ostatniej chwili złapała jej piankowy kij i mocno go pociągnęła dzięki czemu udało jej się zrzucić Maddie z ringu. 'Vicey: '''Oemdżi! <3 '''Catherine: '''Tak, udało nam się! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Vicey i Catherine, gratulacje. Zdobywacie immunitet i od tej pory nie jesteście już nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. A to oznacza, że teraz zagrożone są tylko Allie, Maddie oraz Vivian. '''Maddie: '''A było już tak blisko… '''Wielki Brat: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Zwycięstwo sióstr oznacza, że Brooke, która je nominowała, zostaje zdetronizowana, a na jej miejsce wejdzie osoba wybrana przez Angelikę. '''Angelika: '''Ryder! Wybieram Rydera! <3 ''Zadowolony Ryder podszedł do zawiedzionej Brooke, zabrał jej koronę i usiadł na jej miejscu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Oprócz tego Catherine i Vicey otrzymują rolę księżniczek i nie muszą wykonywać już żadnych rozkazów. '''Vicey & Cath: '''Yay! ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Angelika i Ryder muszą wybrać teraz po dwie osoby do dwóch różnych zajęć, którymi będą zajmować się aż do zakończenia tego zadnia. A jest to sprzątanie całego domu oraz przyrządzanie smacznych posiłków dla króla, królowej oraz księżniczek. ''Angelika i Ryder zaczęli się przez chwilę naradzać. 'Ryder: '''Okej, postanowiliśmy że za sprzątanie odpowiadać będą Andrew i Maddie. '''Angelika: '''Natomiast gotowaniem zajmą się Brooke i Jayden. '''Andrew: '''Niczego nie będę sprzątać! '''Ryder: '''Musisz. ^^ Poza tym nie wolno sprzeciwiać się królowi… '''Andrew: '''Mam gdzieś fakt, że jesteś „królem”… '''Maddie: '''Ucisz się, bo jeszcze przez ciebie zawalimy to zadanie. '''Angelika: '''Najlepiej będzie, jeśli oboje zamilczycie i już pójdziecie sprzątać. Tak jakby co to jest rozkaz. ''Andrew i Maddie powoli poszli w stronę kuchni, od której zaczną sprzątanie. 20.16: Jayden i Brooke byli w trakcie przygotowywania kolacji dla Rydera, Angeliki, Vicey i Catherine. 'Jayden: '''W sumie to nawet dobrze, że nas wybrali, co nie? '''Brooke: '''Patrząc na to, że oboje lubimy gotować, to tak. Ale z drugiej strony, robimy to dla Angeliki, która nam to rozkazała. '''Jayden: '''Nie tylko dla niej… '''Brooke: '''Chodzi mi głównie o to, że ona może teraz mną rządzić i na pewno będzie to jeszcze wykorzystywać. Niestety… '''Jayden: '''Cóż, gotowanie przynajmniej jest przyjemniejsze od sprzątania… Tak przy okazji, to martwi mnie trochę zachowanie Andrew. Możemy przegrać przez to, że on cały czas narzeka na to i nie przykłada się do tego sprzątania… '''Brooke: '''Może nie będzie z nim tak źle… ''Kilkanaście minut później Brooke i Jayden zanieśli gotową kolację do ogrodu, gdzie Angelika, Ryder, Vicey i Cath siedzieli przy specjalnie przygotowanym dla nich stole. 'Jayden: '''Smacznego! ^^ '''Ryder: '''Nareszcie! '''Angelika: '''Brooke pewnie spowalniała wszystko… '''Brooke: '''Nieprawda! '''Angelika: '''Zapomniałaś, że nie możesz się sprzeciwiać? ''Brooke przewróciła oczami, a następnie wróciła do kuchni razem z Jaydenem. Tymczasem Maddie i Andrew robili porządek w sypialni. Towarzyszyli im Philip, Joey i Keira. 'Joey: '''Andrew, nie chcę się czepiać, ale Maddie robi o wiele więcej od ciebie… Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy zawalili to zadanie przez twoje lenistwo? '''Andrew: '''No przecież się staram… '''Maddie: '''Ale nie idzie ci to najlepiej. '''Andrew: '''Może dlatego, że nie jestem żadną pokojówką… '''Maddie: '''Ja też nie jestem, ale jakoś daję radę. I to bez twojej bezużytecznej pomocy. '''Andrew: '''Dobra, więc mogę już w ogóle nie sprzątać. ''Andrew usiadł na łóżku i nie zamierzał już nic więcej robić. 'Philip: '''Nie no, Maddie na pewno nie chodziło o to, żebyś przestał… '''Andrew: '''I tak już się zmęczyłem. Jutro się tym jeszcze zajmę, bo i tak będę musiał. '''Maddie: '''Zmęczyłeś się, tak? A co ja mam powiedzieć? Zanim zaczęłam sprzątać, brałam jeszcze udział w tych głupich pojedynkach, więc ty w porównaniu do mnie prawie nic dzisiaj nie zrobiłeś. '''Andrew: '''Spokojnie, nie musisz się tak denerwować… ''Chwilę później Maddie również postanowiła skończyć ze sprzątaniem i odpocząć sobie. 23.57: Prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy domu byli już gotowi do spania. Angelika i Ryder na czas zadania mogli spać w luksusowej sypialni, w której jeszcze niedawno przebywały fałszywie wyeliminowane dziewczyny. 'Angelika: '''Jak dobrze, że znowu mogę tu spać… Na dodatek w twoim towarzystwie. <3 '''Ryder: '''Ja też się cieszę. ^^ Zwłaszcza że ten tydzień zdecydowanie należy do nas. Mamy władzę nad wszystkimi, a za kilka dni pozbędziemy się jednej z osób, których tu nie chcemy. Wspaniale. <3 '''Angelika: '''Szkoda tylko, że ta władza nie będzie trwała wiecznie… W przyszłym tygodniu niektórzy pewnie będą chcieli się zemścić… '''Ryder: '''Spoko, damy sobie z nimi radę. '''Angelika: '''Na pewno? '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście. ^^ ''Po kilku minutach Angelika i Ryder już powoli zasypiali tak jak reszta uczestników. W ten sposób zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożone eliminacją są Allie, Maddie oraz Vivian. Można zagłosować na osobę, która powinna odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother